


Rebound

by JokerzTriKz



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Forgiveness, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Party up in here, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Strength, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerzTriKz/pseuds/JokerzTriKz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, Potter. </p><p>Hogwarts has the privilege of teaching it's students once more this year and further on. Though I will understand if you will not return, I do hope that you can call this your home for just one more year. I hope you know that of course I will not be pleased if you were to deny returning for your last year as your teacher, but I suppose I've no point telling you it is for your future when Kingsley has already invited you personally to begin training as an Auror.<br/>However, those points aside, I did not send you this letter to formerly reprimand you before you send a decline of invitation. </p><p>I, Minerva Mcgonagall, personally invite you back to Hogwarts to complete a proper, Seventh year here at Hogwarts. But since you and a good many other spent it on the run or fighting in the war- I will also inform you that you will not be classified as Seventh years during term--<br/>But instead as Eighth years who have shown a great nobility. I hope to hear back from you as soon as you may return an owl. </p><p>Forever a friend sincerely your teacher-<br/>Headmistress Mcgonagall"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phoenix Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Depending on how well this fiction does, I will be posting the next chapter in a bi-weekly to a monthly manner.
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho! I know it's canon that Harry and Ron both don't return but I wanted to know what would happen if they did in fact go back. It would also be interesting to give Harry and Draco the ability to probably get along in the light of the events in which they saved each other. Basically this is an alternative universe where Harry and his friends are back at Hogwarts and they find friends in the most unlikely of places.
> 
>  
> 
> So far the plan is ten chapters in total. Please do give me feedback on what you thought of the first chapter, it greatly helps me in the long run.  
> That's all for now!  
> Enjoy!

The debate and settlement over such a seriously important decision had taken much too long in the opinion of the new headmistress at Hogwarts. After the war, many had bickered and fought on whether it was a good idea to reopen the school. But more than that, allow the seventh years who missed most of their last year or who hoped for a “proper” year to return and finish if they wished, to finish their N.E.W.T.’s. Only recently had Mcgonagall been able to send out the invitations of return. It would be of the choice of the children to return to finish their last year and even more so their parents if they wanted a say in it. But more a surprise than anything had been all the big names returning. Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Zabini, Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, and many others that decided to return had impressed Mcgonagall as she knew they all suffered in some way during the war. But what surprised her the most and foremost the least, was the return of Harry Potter. Not long after she sent out the invitations he had actually been the first to send a reply. 

While she could say for a moment that she held a certain amount of pride at his response, she felt a sense of worry. Was he making his decisions out of reckless abandon again? It was a recurring thought that she couldn’t let go of. 

It was no secret that Harry was going through a rough time, trying to cope after the war. Mrs. Weasley had told Mcgonagall that after a few visits he seemed worse for the wear and if she didn’t know better, would say he was suffering nightmares. He had taken to finishing the renovation to Grimmauld Place and was living there now. He respected Kreacher’s wish to uphold the Black family tradition and would stuff his head like the rest of the house elves before him and hang him on the wall, though Mrs. Weasley made it clear that she thought it an atrocious thing to do but the boy had nothing of it and kept a firm stand in respect for the elf and his last wish. He promised though, at least, that Kreacher was the end of the tradition. But even then it was repeatedly reported of his raggedy look. Almost as though he had spent a long while in the clutches of the dementors.

Mcgonagall sighed, preparing for tomorrow. It was the official day that Hogwarts would be open again and with the new precautions she had to take to please anyone and everyone, returning or not she had a lot of stress that she had to relieve. Stress that would only relieve itself if things went well tomorrow, and first and foremost-- that very night. 

 

*~~0~~*

 

Harry stared at the school with an emotion he couldn’t quite describe. 

He could feel that it was a mix of apprehension and maybe excitement at his return, but those came nowhere near close to describing his full feelings. The only comfort he had at the moment was the thought of seeing Ron and Hermione and acting like normal for once in their year without the worry of being pursued by Voldemort or his death eaters. But then again, maybe that was what he was so upset about. That while he was a made hero in the eyes of people, while he was being praised and polished at the riddance of the dark lord, he would be back at Hogwarts one last time to act normal even after the deaths and suffering the war had brought. Something he blamed himself for.

With a sigh he let his trunk carry itself behind him as he walked forward, having wanted to bring it along himself rather than allow the house elves to bring it to their rooms. He and the rest of the new Eighth year students would be having their own ceremony so they wouldn’t have to suffer the bulk of other students if they didn’t want to. So inside were other eighth year students who chose to apparate or to take the bus. Others had decided to arrive with the other students on the train as a last joy ride to Hogwarts, and others merely appearing from Hogsmeade to reminisce. Harry on the other hand much rather prefered to avoid the large masses of people. Naturally after the war he would have to go through much more stares than he had to face before, and what’s more? Having to look at many places and have to be reminded who died where and just how the scene looked. Having to go into the entrance hall to see the remnants of what the battle held, only under the surface of spotless repairs. 

Yet he still came back to hogwarts for the last year. Why? Because of those memories. While a part of him didn’t want to see lifeless faces, another part of him wanted to experience safety for once and to relive the good memories that he could salvage.

So while he was walking through the large doors with a sense of dread, he kept that thought close at hand. It wasn’t at all hard as he was nearly bowled over by an excited Hermione who he could swear ran at him full force. 

“Harry!” She said, her arms wrapped so tightly around him he actually had to push her off some to breath. 

“Hermione...!” He said in return, looking over her shoulder to see Ron walking up quickly. Harry couldn’t help but smile at his friends, glad to be back near them. “Hey Ron.” He said as his red-headed friend came over.

“Oh, mom wasn’t joking when she said you looked awful. Have you been eating at all over the time we haven’t seen you?” He said with a half hearted smile in return.

“Ron’s right....” Hermione said, pulling away and looking down at her friend. “You are much thinner than last time...You need a big meal to fill you up.” She said.

“You’ve been spending too much time around Molly.” Harry stated to the bushy haired girl humourously. In return he got punched in the arm with a ‘Do shut up!’ from her and the inseparable trio continued inside to the small feast and ceremony going on. 

Over all the feast was less horrid than Harry imagined it to be.

Mcgonagall had stood at the front, giving a speech to the small group in front of her. The dining hall had only one table for the Eighth years that filled itself graciously with a lovely array of foods. All spanned from delicious meaty treats(which Ron tore at eagerly) to soups and sandwiches of different kinds. 

During this feast, everyone was reminiscing with their friends, catching up on the last year. It almost did seem like old times save for the missing tables. Then Mcgonagall stood up again, calling for the attention of all the Eighth years. 

“It is wonderful having most of you back, a splendid time for all of us to enjoy the last year you missed or likewise had neglected to you. Your classes will be taken with most of the seventh years, and as for your schedule, that is up to you. Now for the eighth years, you will not be rooming with the seventh years. We have designated a tower specifically for your use, and houses will not be used.

“Instead, the staff has come to a conclusion that you will be a house on your own....The house of Dumbledore.” She said, striking up whispers from throughout the room. But Mcgonagall had nothing of it and flicked her wand, the banners turning from the hogwarts crest to that of a new symbol they had never seen before. It was the crest of a phoenix. For a moment, silence hung heavily in the air before applause of approval took over. Harry on the other hand, wasn’t sure how he felt about the new house. He respected Dumbledore greatly but for some reason, in the back of his mind, was a nagging thought of disrespect to the old headmaster. But he knew Mcgonagall meant a kindness by it so after a few moments, he joined in on the applause as well.

After a much lengthier speech and the finishing of their delicious food, Mcgonagall personally began to lead the Eighth years to their tower. With their things already up stairs (courtesy of the house elves and to the dislike of Hermione) they walked upstairs but Harry pulled Ron aside. 

“How is Ginny?” He asked, looking to Ron who sighed. 

“Alright. But she’s been waiting for a letter from you for a while now, y’know. Why don’t you write to her tonight?” He answered.

“She’ll be here tomorrow...I’ll spend some time with her then.” Harry said, avoiding the then-why-did-you-ask look. Ron shook his head, looking forward when they reached a picture of someone not many expected.

Harry especially was put off at the familiar face averted his gaze with a deepening frown. It was all the more haunting when the monotonous voice spoke to Mcgonagall. 

“Password.” It demanded, arms folded with dark eyes that scrutinized the group like they always did before the war. Something that was once the greatest irritance in Harry’s school life.

“Now your password will be Lemondrop for this term. Many may know why.” The older woman stated, a ghost of a smile pulling at her lips before she began inside when the portrait swung open. Harry stayed behind to look at the replicated man. It was uncanny and unnerving. It made it even worse that Harry watched this man die, watched his memories many a time, and mistook his act of valor for that of a traitor. Harry shook himself from his surprised state and began inside, leaving the greasy haired, hooked nosed professor to guard their tower.

Everyone inside was making themselves comfortable in the new environment. The colors Harry noted, were brighter. It consisted of gold, silver, and white and made the interior look like something from a story book. It was mostly white, the chairs, the rugs the backdrop of the tapestries. Then came the compliments of the gold to outline most of the items. The wire chandelier from the top was silver and so were many of the other light sources. But the fireplace was a grand sight. Its base was white, but from the bottom up it was laced with vine designs of the gold and silver put together. And in the middle was none other than a phoenix, its wings spread the length of the fire place and it’s tail circling back to its head. It was an impressive sight, especially for a class only staying one year.

Hermione strode over smiling. She must like the interior design.

“Isn’t this exciting? They have most definitely outdone themselves. Mcgonagall said it was even her and the staff members who did it.” She said brightly.

Harry held a chuckle in, realizing she was in fact excited about the design, just more so because it didn’t involve the labor of elves. 

“I just think it a little much for only a year’s stay.” Ron said as he too came walking up. “I personally thought Malfoy would be scoffing up a storm at the brightness of it, or maybe even shrivel. But it seems he likes it despite its lack of gloom.” 

“Malfoy is here?” Harry asked, his eyes scanning the room. He hardly expected him to return. But he wouldn’t hold it against him. It was just strange since the last he saw the other boy was when he was defending his case when he and his mother were on trial. It was a terrible experience as it seemed everyone was dead set on sacking him and his mother. Understandable of course since they had sported the dark mark and followed Voldemort as his Death Eaters. But after Harry stepped in and told them he wouldn't be alive today had it not been for Narcissa (even if it had been for Draco’s sake he was spared) the trial luckily went smoother.

By the end, they were only put under watch and would not be charged a sentence to serve. However, Lucius Malfoy was not as lucky. But Harry did not stay for any amount of time after the trial and left as quickly as he could. He preferred then not to speak with the snobby duo, to suffer either thanks or ridicule that he saved their hides. 

He merely wished then, to continue his cleaning of the house. That is if he could catch any peace with the irremovable painting in his house that adored screaming insults.

When he did catch sight of Malfoy, it was a strange experience. While before he would feel hate and disgust at his incessant badgering and cowardice, now he felt nothing. The dislike he may have felt before was gone, but there was no sense of respect for him either. He instead, like moments before, felt pity to his situation. And that was all.  That was also why it was strange. To have disliked the other boy for so long, come today and not feel the same, it was just like the time he went from air to water to find Ron during the goblet of fire.

Harry must have lost himself to his thoughts because Hermione was snapping her fingers in front of his face and calling for him. He tore his eyes away from the blond boy and to his own friends. 

"Sorry...lost myself in thought." He said, blinking a moment before rubbing his eyes. "Guess I'm just tired."

Ron frowned pointing to a staircase, "Rooms are over there mate if you want to hit the hay. Everything is assigned but we got in the same room. Last one up the stairs by the way.”

Harry nodded, deciding that his excuse would be the setting sun outside. So with a sigh he began up the stairs, wanting to rest his head and prepare for the official restart of Hogwarts tomorrow.


	2. The Calm after the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry acclimates to the Hogwarts life again and with it, meets old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! The story has done a lot better than I thought it would so I'll be posting bi-weekly instead of monthly. Glad you enjoyed!
> 
> Toodles!

The morning was a bit more bearable. For a bit of caution, Harry had cast a silencing charm just in case he had nightmares again. Luckily enough he didn’t wake up tired or halfway through the night. Seemed he was home free for now. Those who had come the day before were all in bed when Harry woke up. He didn’t bother to find Ron’s bed either. Instead he slipped out of their new dorm tower and began walking about the castle. Last he saw the place it was in ruins still. They had yet to fix it. Now it was replicated exactly as it was before, another thing that put Harry off. It seemed almost as if the Great War never happened. 

With yet another sigh, he began out for Hagrid’s hut. To his own knowledge, the half-giant still worked here and hadn’t left. Whether or not Fang was still with him remained to be seen even if it had only been a few months. The only reason Harry felt it wasn’t rude to wake Hagrid at this hour, was because the sun was up already.

So he knocked, stepped back and waited patiently. It seemed, that after several minutes nothing stirred inside the cabin. There was no barking of the boar hound or thumping of the familiar half giant. Nothing to say he was hiding away a dangerous smuggled creature or even snoring inside unaware that an old friend was there to greet him. Could he not be there at all? Maybe, despite his early adventure to see his friend, he may have had picked a bad time all together and had missed Hagrid instead. With this thought in mind, he made to knock again, wanting to double check before heading back up to the temporary dorms. But as his knuckle wrapped once on the shabby door of the hut, a loud voice spoke up from behind him.

“‘Arry? Is that you?” So said the all too familiar voice of Hagrid. But due to the unexpectedness of Hagrid’s arrival, Harry nearly jumped a mile in the air. 

“H-Hagrid!” He exclaimed, turning around and nearly toppling over because of the boarhound, Fang. “Uh, Hey.” He said, backing his legs away from the copious amounts of slobber from the excited dog. 

“Nice te see ye Harry! How ye been holdin’ up?” Said the cheery eyed man as he thumped on over with a quickened pace. He shooed off the offending hound before he gave Harry a bone crushing hug, which picked him clean up off his feet. Luckily air was returned to his lungs and likewise he was returned to earth but finding his balance again proved a bit difficult at first. “I didn’ know you’d be back! I thought if anythin you’d be one o’ the few te back out fer the year.” Hagrid said softly though none the less with a wide grin. Harry returned the smile even if it was more a grimace of pain.

“Yeah well, I....Sort of wanted the calm of it all...you know?” Harry began, looking back towards the castle. “It is weird though. Seeing everything so fixed up after.....after everything.” He said softly, before looking back to Hagrid. “How have you been? Grawp still doing okay?” He asked, the last bit meant as a humorous question.

There was no doubt that Grawp could handle himself. Something well proven after his valiance in the War trying to protect his half brother. Hagrid beamed at the mention of Grawp, pointing a thumb back at the Forbidden Forest. “Me an ‘im have been gettin along just fine since! He may have his rough edges but luckily enough he seems to like ‘elpin out around ‘ere! Even tried ‘elping with fixin up the place... though I don’t think Mcgonagall liked ‘im walkin around the castle. Reckon she thought he might break somat.” Hagrid laughed.

Harry chuckled in return, watching Hagrid move past him to the hut and offering him inside. While this meant of course that he would most likely be offered tea and rock hard pastries-- he only wanted to talk with his good friend in a relaxing and familiar way.

 

After what felt to be hours, Harry finally excused himself from Hagrid’s. They had gone on about everything they both had accomplished after the Battle. Between Hagrid helping Mcgonagall and keeping order with the centaurs in the forest and above all making a good show of cleaning up the mess of the grounds-- Harry felt quite outshone by Hagrid. Not to say it was a bad thing, in fact Harry felt rather happy for what Hagrid had done. But Harry had only cleaned up his own mess in Grimmauld Place and tied loose ends legally. Hell he had even (begrudgingly) gone to make sure that his Aunt, Uncle, and most of all Dudley had made it through the war without being tracked or harmed.

He hadn’t been able to thank Hestia Jones or Dedalus Diggle for putting up with Vernon or Petunia but he had written to them not but the day before coming to Hogwarts to let them know he was grateful for their immeasurable patience with the two. Dudley however, after their awkward departure he could not be sure how he had acted towards the two wizards for the majority of the time they were together. Despite this, when Harry arrived to see Dudley and only Dudley with a word of arrival the day before by normal means of post (to lessen the interaction he would have to share with his Uncle of course), he was surprised still at the awkwardness they shared but still a little amused at the kindness Dudley sported now. He was invited in to share tea and stories and conclude that he would not visit after that one.

Despite this, Dudley seemed interested in the adventures and terrors Harry had gone through during their time apart. So, to the utter discomfort to Petunia and Vernon he told of his and friends hardships and final victorious accomplishment. It included, for the sole purpose of the reaction of his aunt and uncle, how he had technically survived death a second time.  To his enjoyment they looked petrified as though they were staring at a very unwanted ghost. But after a good talk with Dudley and yet another awkward and official goodbye, he left feeling a bit better that he had left on less deadlier terms...if you didn’t count the purple face of Vernon Dursley.

He supposed it was alright, considering that a big accomplishment. Hagrid seemed to think so, even went about saying he probably would have only gone back if to give the Dursley’s all seventeen years worth of pain back to them. But Harry merely laughed and they moved on to other things they wanted to share. 

It was still the early hours of the morning when Harry finally made it back inside the Castle. He could smell food from the Great Hall when he walked in and saw small minglings of Eighth year students on their way through the corridors to the Hall. Teachers alike were there and moving to join the bustle of the morning food move. And though there was a considerable lack of amount of people, the year already seemed like better, familiar days.

Harry wasted no amount of time entering the Hall and looking for his two best friends. It didn’t take long at all for him to spot the ginger hair of Ron and the bushy mess that was always his friend Hermione. With a soft smile, he slipped in beside them, looking at the array of food on the table. 

“And just where have you been?” Ron asked, looking over Hermione to see Harry. 

“I got up early this morning. So I went to see Hagrid.” He replied truthfully. No point in hiding his whereabouts. The drool stains on his trousers could have been solid enough proof that he had not merely gone for a strole. 

“Harry” Hermione started,  a look of disappointment clear on her face as she lifted her head from reading the Daily Prophet. “You should have told us. We would have loved to see him again.” She said.

“As if I’d wake you, Hermione. Or you, Ron. Plus I wanted some time for myself and him anyhow, been a while since we could just talk on normal terms instead of fighting trials or taking on legal matters.” Harry said taking his pick of something simple for the morning. Eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice.

“Oh I understand, but it would still be nice to see him, wouldn’t it?” Hermione responded  deciding to put away her paper for now and focusing on her own food. “ Well, me and Ron might visit him later if we’ve got the time. Would you want to come along and see him again or..?” She asked, trailing off to give room for Harry to answer. As much as he adored spending time with Hagrid, he shook his head. 

“No, I’m probably going to walk around a bit, enjoy the emptiness before the year starts.” He said, waving them off so he could eat. It was partially true. He wanted to enjoy walking the halls while he wasn’t under the assault of stares or whispers. He also- however, wanted to remember. To walk and recount the lives he remembered were lost. Fred’s in the corridor not far from the room of requirement. Lavender Brown in the entrance hall after falling from the balcony and being attacked by Greyback. Lupin Killed by Greyback. Tonks Killed by Lestrange. Dumbledore, killed by his trusted Ally Snape...who in turn was killed by Voldemort in the shrieking shack. There were countless others. But these burned more clearly in his head. Something so fierce because he had seen their faces after. But he didn’t want them to hurt anymore, not like this. He wanted to remember them for the good of their memories and what they fought for. He blamed himself for their loss and pain but he was trying at the very least to not let it dog him.

He found though that Hermione was watching him closely. Her eyes trained on his face as his eyes found hers. “What?” He asked, taken aback at his sudden realization that she was staring at him and almost felt food falling from his mouth before he was able to catch it in time. It didn’t save him from a small amount of shame. “What is it?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just...I’m worried about you, Harry. I know it’s only been less than a day but you do seem rather off.” She said, frowning a bit now and looking back behind her to Ron who had no interest in them until now when he saw his girlfriends face directed at him. “Don’t you think so too, Ron?”

Ron had a look of dumbfounded surprise which suggested he had not been listening in the least. “Wha-Uh...Y-yeah. Of course I do.” He said, keeping the morning stupidness out of his tone. Although Hermione already seemed to know he hadn’t been listening, she seemed satisfied that he agreed none the less with her.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” She started up again, looking to Harry. 

“I’m fine. Really, Hermione. Just a little nervous is all.” He said shaking his head. It seemed to this, Hermione would let it go. But her eyes still swivelled over to him, something that was not lost on him, but he would pretend as though he didn’t notice.

 

*~0~*

 

By the next morning he could already feel the liveliness of the Castle. He had forgone the entrance ceremony and the dinner with the rest of the students so to preserve what little peace there was before the classes would start. However he had been eager for the students to arrive finally. Getting to see Ginny seemed like such an invigorating thought to him that he was all too excited when he woke that morning. Washed, dressed and out Dumbledore Tower, he was already making his way to the Great Hall. He’d feel bad about leaving Ron behind later. For now he just wanted to find Ginny. To his surprise he was quick to find her at the Gryffindor table and couldn’t help the swell of happiness in him at just the sight of her. Ignoring everyone around him except for her, he strode forward, desperate to be near her again. He closed in, leaning in to kiss her cheek with a wide smile after. All the more when she jumped, turned and smiled broadly at the sight of him.

“Harry!” She said, shooting from her seat to wrap her arms around his shoulders and offering a return kiss. “How have you been?” She asked as she pulled away, the dazed but gleeful Harry blinking away his stupor to answer her.

“Oh I’m great, better than great.” He said brightly, as he stared at her. “What about you? How have you been? Can’t get much out of Ron anymore, anyway.” He asked, sitting next to her so they weren’t standing where all the stares could find them. 

“Just marvelous. Mom’s been going mad at not being able to check on you every hour. Says she thinks you aren’t taking care of yourself properly.” She said with a slight laugh. “Sort of drives the house mad. But I think is something for her to do since everyone’s started moving out. But other than that not much going on.” She said with a wave of her hand. “But enough about that, what's been going on in your life? I haven’t heard from you.” She said. To this Harry felt a pang of guilt. He hadn’t written her a single letter over the course of their separation. 

“Ginny, I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“Oh, I know.” She said, rubbing his arm softly. “I’m aware of what you’ve been going through. Don’t think for a second I wouldn’t understand why you never sent letters. I’m sure there were plenty other things on your mind.” She said before hitting his arm. “But you do owe me some coverage. What’s in your life?”

Potter smiled with jubilation. How could he ask for anything more than his perfect girlfriend. So he began to tell her. About the Dursley’s, about Grimmauld Place, about Kreature and his recent promise about him upholding the last of the Black tradition. About every trial he had been to and every case he helped tie up. About the already begun process of him becoming an Auror. Although this he hadn’t told many. So far it was only Ginny, Ron, and Neville who knew of it if you don't count Kingsley who had been the one to formally invite them on.

If Ron had told Hermione, he didn't know. Harry himself hadn't told her about it even if it was something of that much importance. There was a lot he could tell his friends currently and Ron only knew about the Auror positions since he himself was apart of the group. But for Ginny he felt like he owed it to her especially to let her in on that particular information. They sat that way for a good fifteen minutes as the Hall filled with students and the Staff table presented the teachers of the year. It was then that he turned to Ginny.

“I think I have to get back to our own table.” He started, looking up at the end of the Hall to see a smaller round table farther off that held the entirety of the returning eighth years. “Want to meet tonight?” He asked, hopeful. He wanted to get some good alone time with her. And luckily to his joy, she nodded, watching him as he rose.

“You aren't planning something soppy, are you?” She asked in amusement.

“You know me. Of course I am.” He joked. “I'll come give you the invisibility cloak at lunch so you don't get caught.” He said, not waiting for her confirmation and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before he strode off toward the table designated for his year. The Dumbledore table as he was sure it was referred to. 

 

The entirety of his first classes was rather exciting if dull. He had missed this when Voldemort had risen to power. The experience of the introduction to his final term of classes was the best bit. They really didn't do much in their classes but Ron and somehow Hermione all agreed they wanted most of their classes to correspond. So despite the lack of work in the class, having them there made the time pass impressively fast. The first periods went, lunch came and the invisibility cloak was passed to Ginny so they could meet. He, though knowing it may be difficult, would find a way outside the castle without it. He put most of this adventurous spirit on the sole theory that he may not be in as much trouble if he was caught out past curfew then Ginny would be.

So, when the time came for him and Ginny to meet, he instead waited for his last period to pass, and for dinner to come about that he made his way to the lake. Here he asked for Kreature’s help to prepare candle lit pastries and assorted drinks depending on what Ginny would prefer. He merely wanted to enjoy the star light next to her even if she wasn't much for sappy dates. But as Harry now sat alone waiting for Ginny with a happy air about him, a sound behind him made him bolt up. He may have thought it was Ginny had it not been for the curse that came from the cover of the trees.

“Who’s there?” He asked sternly, not taking his eyes off of the tree line. He even had a hand ready to tear free his wand from the back pocket of his jeans. Nothing stirred anymore. What ever had been there fell silent and not even a sound of possible breathing could be heard. So Harry krept forward, going to figure out what was there. Was it watching him? Was there someone who was there for an attack? Or could it have been something there passing by and hopefully had been startled off. He didn't know and calmed his nerves a bit. He didn't let his guard down though, still watching the trees and telling himself that if he was lucky he had just imagined it. And then Ginny spoke up from behind him. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, staring at him with an amused look as the cloak around her covered all but her head. To this he looked behind himself to the trees.

“I thought something....I thought something was there.” He said, scratching the back of his head. Ginny looked past him with a frown, looking at the dark of the tree line.

“Was there something?” She asked in worry and curiosity. 

“I thought I heard something... but could have just been me....” He said with a sigh, turning back to her. She smiled softly, mixed emotions swimming in her eyes before her eyes shot to the candles to her immediate left and then the rest of the scene. Then her gaze looked to Harry with amusement.

“I thought I said nothing soppy.” She chuckled, Harry returning the sound of joy and sitting down, pulling her along so they could enjoy the night alone.


	3. A Trampled Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A once revered Serpent now faces the wrath of those in his fallen kingdom and their heroic stag watches from afar .....how dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my

It had been several weeks since the start of term and Harry was enjoying their time there. In turn he and Ron reveled in the ability to have an excess of free periods even though Hermione was displeased. She was gaining a routine of telling them both that they should be using the extra year to broaden their knowledge rather than bragging rights. But either way, they still took the free periods with excitement. They'd have homework for a good portion of it they knew, but the extra could either spread out their work time or give them extra time to enjoy themselves if they finished it all quickly.

Harry however, was sitting alone during his free period. Ron had gained detention despite himself, a few choice words that didn’t sit well with the new transfigurations teacher had gotten him his next free period in class having to help fix the failed Transfigures or cleaning up the completed ones. But the absence of Ron wasn’t truly missed at the moment as sitting alone in silence was a virtue almost. Especially since Harry was lacking in sleep recently. The nightmares had returned even if they might be a temporary nuisance, something to which he had asked Pomfrey for help.

But for now, Harry was laying in the school yard, thankful for the good weather. He had nothing to worry about for the next hour and he was going to revel in it while he could. Or he had planned to, anyhow.

“May I join you?” came a voice from behind him. Though it was a low and soft sounding voice, none like he remembered. He would have thought this was another unknown student asking him this if he hadn't turned his head to see none other than Draco Malfoy. He was standing a good five feet away from Harry, but it was no mistake that it was to him he had spoken. Dumbstruck for a moment, Harry had not responded immediately. In fact it was probably no difficulty imagining the look on his face as he stared at Malfoy shift his gaze uncomfortably. But once Harry regained himself, he nodded, gesturing to the spot besides himself.

“Eh...By all means...” He said, watching the Malfoy boy step forward until he sat rigidly beside Harry. To the misfortune of a possible, successful conversation-- an awkward silence passed over the air to which it seemed they both craved to speak. Draco was the first to sate this need.

“...Start of term seems a bit of a bore already, doesn't it?” Draco started, keeping his eyes trained forward, one hand picking at the grass absent-mindedly. Harry, not sure why Draco was here was put off by the start of their talk. Especially it's topic. Of all things he and Draco could be talking about, a normal conversation was not what Harry was expecting the other boy to start with. 

“Uh... yeah, I suppose...?” He tried, still weirded out. “Eh... Not to seem rude or anything, But is there an actual reason why you came to talk to me...?” Harry said, figuring if this was merely a lead to a real topic, he figured he should cut to the chase. There wasn’t a chance in the world that Malfoy had merely come for a pal-to-pal chat with him. Not only was Malfoy just not that way, he was not that way with him especially. Never once had they actually tried to be chummy. That was why Harry was sceptical of Malfoy’s sudden attempt. Draco, on the other hand seemed to not be offended by the question and sighed.

“I couldn’t possibly tell you why I myself and doing this...” Draco said blankly. “My Mother, despite herself, has been wanting to give a...mild thanks to you. So for the moment-- I suppose that would be it.” Said the Malfoy boy in his usual smooth voice though maybe it had been unrecognisable because it lacked the ice it once carried.. Harry was more confused than before. Why not just say it and begone? Why waste his time trying to make some sort of awkward conversation with the boy he may as well have helped to kill? Well he supposed it didn’t matter.

“It was no problem?” Harry said, more taken aback than the first time Dudley had tried to show affection towards him. This was very strange. 

Draco was silent for several moments before he spoke up again, Harry very reluctant now to actually attempt to say anything. “I want to thank you as well.” Okay, yes. This was now proof of Harry’s insanity. What on earth was he to say to Draco Malfoy, the stuck up boy he had despised since his first year of Hogwarts, suddenly saying thank you to him. It was the last thing on earth Harry had thought he would ever hear in his lifetime.

“Eh...” He began, dumb struck. “It...was no problem...?” He said, blinking. He cleared his throat as he watched the other boy, hoping that even though he was lost for words, he could say something other than that. “Once again, no offense, Malfoy...But this is very out of character of you. You alright? Not sick are you? Or jinxed?”

To this, Draco scowled. “As if. It’s not like I want to say these things to you of all people, Potter.” There it was. The strain on his name with a sense of venom. But it seemed less like hatred and more like exasperation if anything. “But unlike you’d actually know-- I am still a gentleman... I should at least thank you for saving my life. On more than just one occasion. So I’m trying to thank you.” He stated as though it some vile thing crawling from his throat. 

“I stand corrected. You’re still just the same as ever.” Harry said, actually sort of amused with Malfoy. “It wasn’t a problem. I merely told the truth and did what’s right.” Harry stated simply, suddenly feeling like the air was less tense and though not quite welcoming-- it was softer now. It was short and simple and something, he felt, could be left there. Harry did not stop there however and continued with purpose of returning the favor (if reluctantly). 

“I suppose on that note, I should thank you too.” Harry said, now looking away from Draco. He did not like the uncomfortable squirming in his stomach as he went on to say what he meant. But he had tried to change, and it helped that Narcissa had been a light of hope for him to live. “I want to thank you for not selling me out to Lestrange. May not seem like much but in the long run it did spare our lives: mine, Ron’s, and Hermione’s.” Harry said. Though Draco did not respond, he could see him give a bit of a jerk of his head. Something Harry took as acknowledgement. 

Despite this headway in their conversation, everything dropped to silence and no one spoke for nearly ten minutes. There was currently not a single thing Harry wouldn’t have given for Draco to just leave then. He felt like his every move would be scrutinized or he himself would be watched ruthlessly by the scorn of Draco Malfoy if he so much as breathed slightly louder. Did Draco want something else? Or was he just there hoping Harry would speak more? Both seemed unlikely. But somehow his pleads had been heard and Draco suddenly stood up.

“Well then...I’ll be taking my leave now...” He said, glancing hardly at Harry before walking back towards the school without another word. Harry, likewise, said nothing in return. He was glad Malfoy had finally gone and with that glee, he sighed. Seven years of hatred didn’t simply fade, it seemed. Noticeable especially when there is an attempt to break that streak.

 

~*0*~

 

When lunch arrived that day, Harry had been quick to find Hermione and Ron to tell them about his extremely awkward encounter. Ron of course was quick to think that it was a plot from Draco. But Hermione seemed to smile very mildly. 

“I think that’s very brave of him.” She said, gaze flicking around the hall as though she might catch sight of Malfoy. “You have to consider the years they’ve been known to be against you. And on top of that- if word got out that is- they may be suspected of plotting.” She said, shooting a look at Ron. He shrugged, having to dodge a group of second years that were racing past them.

“They may as well be. Trouble makers since the beginning weren’t they? What’s to say they aren’t trying to finish Harry off? Lure him in, make him think he’s got their favor if to finally get their grimy claws on him, eh?” He said, elbowing Harry as though he might back Ron up in his theory. But Harry shrugged, sitting out the conversation for now. 

“Oh Ron, don’t you see? They probably receive enough trouble in their life already. They got lucky not to be thrown in Azkaban with Lucious, I’m sure they’d like to keep it that way-” She said, cut off when a few more students charged passed them, nearly knock free her books. If she hadn’t grabbed Ron’s arm he may have chased after the group in a rage. However, Hermione continued. “If they act suspiciously in anyway, not only would the Aurors take notice but they’d also have the wizarding community to deal with. I can only imagine how Draco is surviving this year already...” She stated, trailing off as they entered the great hall. There was a large group of fourth years and first years suddenly pushing past, something which Ron was quick to bark at.

“What in Merlin’s Great Sagging--!” He started, obviously peeved at being pushed about by the many students shoving past the trio. But when they noticed the amount of people in the great hall crowded Around a large ruckus and chanting like apes ready to watch murder, they all stopped. The three cast a glance at each other before they began to push through the onlookers, in hopes to see for themselves this rising disaster. 

It was as if Hermione’s mention of Draco’s pain had summoned it, for in the middle of the ring of chanting students was Draco Malfoy fending off a seventh year Gryffindor. By the looks of it, Draco was pinned, trying to free himself from the other boy. He was trying to push off the offender and restrain the fist ready to make contact with his face. Though, despite this it seemed to have gone on for mere minutes before their arrival if one could guess their torn clothes or the already swelling welts on their faces. The broken, bleeding nose of Draco or the somehow missing shoe of the Gryffindor. But to Harry’s own surprise, he disliked that every chant that he could hear, it rooted for the seventh year boy beating Malfoy. Harry then realized that he had moved. Instinctively perhaps or by some force of angry nature-- He seized the Gryffindor by the collar of his robes and tore him away from the Malfoy boy. 

“Knock it off!” He bellowed. The great hall went suddenly quiet and eerily still. It seemed that of all the people to come to Draco’s aid, no one expected Harry Potter. He himself was surprised that he had stepped in, but it had already happened. He somehow needed to make sure his help was of some use. However, those were the only words he had to say and McGonnagle herself was coming through the crowd, a look of unforgiving determination on her face. 

“What is the meaning of this?” She asked, a sort of calm about her that sent chills down Harry’s spine. “A student was kind enough to inform me of a ruckus I can only assume was a childish disagreement. And yet here I come to find my students tearing at each other like animals...” She said, trailing off as she caught sight of Harry, then noticed Draco. For a moment it seemed she suspected them of the fight until she saw that it was not Harry who sported injuries at all. To this she sighed. “Always you, Potter... I’ll see you, Cunningham in my office as it seems you somehow have less injuries to worry about. For now, Potter, why don’t you take Malfoy to Mrs. Pomfrey to get him tended to.” She said, waving along the Gryffindor to follow her. As she walked through the crowd she shouted at everyone to get to lunch and disperse. At this, Harry himself waved off Hermione and Ron letting them know he would be a bit. Then, he looked to Draco who was still sitting on the floor with his broken and bleeding nose, staring at the floor with a blank look. Harry sighed at this, walking over to Malfoy. “You alright, Malfoy?”  He asked, holding a hand for the other to take. 

Draco didn’t answer and he didn’t take Harry’s hand for that matter. He seemed to be in his own world, spaced out with a frown to match. Harry merely rolled his eyes and moved to take a hold on Draco’s arm to which he put up no resistance as he was pulled up and out of the great hall. People stared after him and Draco as they walked for the infirmary. The blood trailing down Draco’s face and chest was a good call for attention, and so was the duo together initially. Those who had been there while him and Draco had been mortal enemies would know for a fact that this was indeed a strange sight. But first and second years this year would have no clue of their infamous rivalry. 

“Mrs. Pomfrey?” Harry called once they entered the hospital wing. The nurse looked to be tending to a girl with a face full of boils when they walked in. However when she looked up she had a look of both surprise and knowing.

“Over there, head back and nose pinched until I finish here.” Said Pomfrey as she moved to help take care of the girls face. Harry merely nodded to her, giving Draco a soft push so he would move towards the hospital bed. He moved off a small bit to find a tissue of some sort or a cloth for Draco to mop up the copious amounts of blood, and when he found one he moved back to Malfoy.

“Don’t you dare touch me.” Said Malfoy suddenly, scowling at Harry as he came closer. Harry rose an eyebrow at this, not taken back by the cold glare he was being attacked with currently. It wasn’t an abnormal occurrence so he merely tossed the cloth to Draco with a hum. 

“I hadn’t planned on it. I merely thought you’d like to stop the bleeding...?” Harry said, his gaze flicking from Malfoy to Pomfrey. It seemed she would still be a bit. “Anyhow, not to seem nosey, but what sparked that fight?” He tried, curious truly at what happened. Just earlier that day he and Draco had sparked up an awkward conversation to thank each other and now here was the fair haired boy bloodied and beaten.

“It’s none of your buisness, Potter.” Draco said raspily, taking up the damp cloth and putting it to his nose as he put back his head. “Just some angry brat...”

Harry fell silent, unsure what was going on. However he felt that it wasn’t his place to push it as Draco did not seem excited to talk about it. That didn’t mean Harry would let it go though, there was a sure chance he would find Cunningham, the seventh year Gryffindor and ask him the details. Pomfrey was now on her way over, her quick steps heard throughout the loud hall. With that, Harry figured Draco would be fine on his own. “Well Madam Pomfrey, I am going to leave him in your hands. I’m off for lunch.” He said, getting ready to low key speed out of the hospital wing. But Pomfrey caught him before he could speed off. 

“Now, Potter. Before you leave, I have the dreamless draught potion if you’d like to take it with you.” She said, giving him a bottle that fit in the palm of his hand. He stared at it for a moment, his eyes flicking for a second to Malfoy before nodding.

“Thank you Pomfrey, I appreciate your help.” He said kindly, smiling blankly. Malfoy had been watching he knew, if listening he didn’t know. Pomfrey smiled in return, patting him on the cheek before turning to Draco to tend to his injuries from the fight. Harry then turned away from the infirmary and walked out, slipping the bottle into his cloak pocket with a slight bit of hope for the night now.

But as he left the Hospital wing, his spine tingled under the pair of grey eyes watching him go.


	4. The Stag's Admiration?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds something interesting involving the fight-- and he finds himself worrying about a certain Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit spotty this time around but not to worry, The next chapter gets a little....juicy

A week had passed since the Malfoy incident and while Harry hadn’t really taken notice of the attention he was receiving from it at all-- that attention had been very slim. Those few who asked him why he helped Malfoy or those who asked why he would break up such a miracle had gotten the same answer. As an upcoming Auror and the apparent peace keeper of the wizarding community-- he used this to his advantage as he told them all that he wouldn’t be judging a wizard while they were already under watch. That if they didn’t give a thought to accepting their peers, they were probably no better than the death eaters than themselves. This seemed to satisfy everyone and he went along his merry way. It wasn’t why he had actually helped Malfoy. If anything he had no idea why he had stepped in. He knew for sure that he had moved with the desire to do it, but motive behind it remained hidden.

Aside from the hubbub about Draco, Harry had been trying hard to satisfy his own curiosity as he looked for Cunningham. His need to know everything had definitely not faded over the course of the previous year. However, it seemed every time Harry had tried to get close to Cunningham to talk with him, every force of nature made sure there was interruption. From catching him in the hall and his friends tearing him away, or during lunch or after classes and a teacher somehow needing him. Harry was well on his way to just sneaking into Gryffindor Tower by the time he had finally found the other boy talking with friends as they began to leave the great hall after dinner. As quickly as he could, Harry excused himself from the Dumbledore table and was hurrying for the group. That is until Dennis Creevey bounced up to him.

“Harry! I haven’t had a chance to talk with you yet! Can you spare just a moment!” He said, holding what looked to be a little notebook and a quill. And around his neck was what looked to be an old fashioned camera. 

“Ah, Dennis. Not right this second please. I have to be somewhere.” Harry said quickly, trying to shuffle past the younger boy as well as the rest of the students coming into the great hall for dinner. Dennis however persisted, following right on his tail.

“Please Harry, It won’t take long! Or at least let’s make a later arrangement? You see, I got my brother’s Camera and I wanted to do him a last favor--” And that struck Harry a little hard. He had forgotten about that. Colin Creevey had been among the deathtoll. He had even seen the dead boy himself. Even though he was desperate to follow after Cunningham for the answers, he turned to Dennis maybe coming off a little to hostile at that. 

“Look Dennis- I really need to get going. I-I....” He paused, looking at the youngest Creevey and sighing. “What’s say you find me at Lunch sometime? Or after lessons? Okay? I really must be going though.” He said. He knew the boy was asking for some sort of special interview or picture-- something he would rather never grace to anyone, but he felt a pain of guilt and sadness. Colin would be in Dennis’ place. Or the two would be dogging him together. Colin would even be in seventh year this very year.

But he had died in the battle of Hogwarts too.

Despite having been shut down, Dennis seemed no less enthusiastic about Harry’s request of meeting the next day. He gave a bright smile and nodding, shouting his thanks so loud Harry had flinched as he watched the small boy run back to the head of Gryffindor table further off. 

It was then that Harry whipped back around in hopes to still see Cunningham at the end of the hall and to his utter astonishment saw that he was right at the doors. Without a thought, he sped up and shouted for the seventh year, trying to slither past people and apologizing if he pushed a bit to hard. “Cunningham!” He tried again, and with some merit, the boy looked up quickly at his name. However, his face drained of color at the sight of Harry and after saying a quick goodbye to his group of friends, he began to walk much faster than before. Harry almost faltered at seeing this but resolved to speeding up, running after reaching the clearer doorway. Cunningham it seemed was running aswell, but since Harry was lucky enough to have some training on his side, he found he was much quicker the seventh year. Cunningham noticed this too. His body language showing defeat as he slowed down, turned on Harry.

“What do you want??” Cunningham asked out of breath and with a twinge of irritation. “Come to make fun of me for it? Couldn’t get enough of a laugh with your pals?” At this, Harry stopped a good five feet from the other boy in confusion. 

“What?” He replied as he slowed down, his eyebrow probably unable to reach for his hairline anymore. 

“Malfoy told you didn’t he. You can’t tell me he didn’t say a damn word ” Commented Cunningham. Now Harry was extremely confused. 

“Tell me what? I came to find you  _**because** _ Malfoy wouldn’t tell me anything. Is this what sparked the fight?” Harry asked briskly. But instead of answers, Cunningham’s face flushed from his neck to his ears. In a panic, his words seemed to stumble over each other. 

“A-ah! D-dont worry about it! It’s n-nothing! Nothingatall” He rushed, seeming fidgety now. Ignoring this however, Harry continued on.

“Ah, well then...I’ve been trying to catch you since the fight. I just want to know why it started. Malfoy is shut tight about it, but I figured you could shed some light, you know?” Said the boy as he sighed in relief. Finally, he caught Cunningham and was able to asked this stupid question. One he figured he should have just left with Malfoy in the infirmary. But here he was, finally able to have his answer. Sort of.

“Eh....ah...well... I sort of picked it off with him you know? I started talking about his dad and well....he shot back. Ticked me off so I threw the first punch. Really no big deal, just us being idiots.” He said with a large amount of strain in his voice. Something that Harry ignored again. 

“Shot back huh? Doesn’t seem like Malfoy at all.” Harry joked, “What did he say?” He asked. To be quite fair, he knew he probably should have accepted this statement. But with as short as it was and as nervous as Cunningham was- he couldn’t help himself. But Cunningham didn’t answer. He was still and red in the face, staring at the floor. “Cunningham?” 

Harry only said that much when Cunningham lit to life again. “You don’t need to know that!” He barked. 

Both boys were surprised at this outburst. The seventh year Gryffindor even more so as faces in the hall that were heading to and fro from dinner turned towards them. He turned on his heel and continued running for a short bit before stopping, looking at Harry again. “You really ought to think about just how many admirers you actually have though!” He said before bolting off in the direction of his dorm tower, leaving Harry far more confused now than ever.

 

*~~0~~*

 

“But I know I have admirers, I just don’t understand what that has to do with the fight.” Harry groaned as he sat in the Dumbledore common room with Ron and Hermione. He had told them the extremely short conversation he and Cunningham shared and was groaning on about how it solved nothing. The Gryffindor was just as closed off as Malfoy. But as they pondered what Cunningham had said, all Harry could think about was the Creevey’s. They were the prime example. Ron decided to speak up.

“Maybe they started a fan club.” He jested, throwing a look at Harry. Maybe they just adore you so much that they needed an entire group to fangirl over you about and thought they could get an exclusive visit. Think we could look that up, Hermione?” He continued on, not helping Harry’s irritable mood. But Hermione looked to be in deep thought, ignoring Ron’s statement.

She hummed, a finger tracing her lips as she was ready to speak. “...Harry. You said he was flustered?” She asked for the seventh time since he had told them. Harry sighed. 

“Yes, Hermione. For another time. Why does it matter?” He asked, finally tired of her asking about it.

“Well....I don’t know. I have an idea but I wouldn't want to....well I mean isn’t it obvious?” She asked in return, looking to the two. Both deadpanned at her, speaking a same monotonous “no” so she would continue with her brilliant idea. “Well, how could it be anything different?” she muttered to herself as she sat at the very edge of her seat, the book she had laying open on her lap for the past thirty minutes-- unread-- finally shut closed. “He likes you Harry.” She said, maybe a bit more excitedly than she had intended. 

“Think about it. He was worried Draco told you something. He was terrified at seeing you. Thought you had chased after him to joke on him only to be flustered when he finds out you actually had no idea and he nearly blew it himself. And then to top it off-- he dropped a big hint on you Harry. ‘You really ought to think about how many admirers you actually have--’ Harry! How did you not figure this out?” She asked, a smile on her face. “He really likes you.” 

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, flabbergasted. “What on earth are you talking about?” Ron stated, breaking into a laugh. But Harry didn’t join in. Hermione, despite it all, made sense. It made more sense than he was comfortable with. He was clueless usually about crushes on him from even the girls in Hogwarts. Now there was a boy pining after him? And then it clicked. 

“That’s what sparked the fist fight...” He said, realizing how easy it might have been to tick off Cunningham if it was brought up. Especially in the middle of a watching crowd. He could picture it now--

Cunningham jeering at Malfoy about his father being in jail, talking about how he might die under the dementors harassment or how Draco might lose his luck and follow soon. Cunningham enjoying the laughs that spurred him on as people stopped to admire his own daring to bad mouth Draco. Malfoy’s infuriating smirk as he spat back. “Cunningham was it? Oh I Remember you....” He would say before continuing on with a look of pure victory upon his face. “....Still got yourself a stiff for the boy who lived?” And then there it was, the look of embarrassment as people began to whisper and fury on his face as he launched at Draco Malfoy, the first punch breaking his nose. The two then engrossed in beating each other in anger. It was clear as day-- something completely expected from Malfoy.

Hermione, at Harry’s realization, smiled broadly. “Yes! That could very well be it! It would make sense anyhow-- Malfoy must have gotten that information somehow.” She commented, humming again.

Ron looked appalled. “You can’t be serious.” He said, looking between them as they started talking more and more about the possibility. “You’re serious...” He deadpanned, deciding to keep out of that conversation and move on with his life. So despite himself, he picked up the book Hermione put aside, opened it to random page with a grumble, and began to read if to ignore this madness about a gay admirer.

 

By the coming few days, Harry had reserved to not bringing Cunningham up again. To not pursue him and find out if he actually did have a thing for him. Potter would carry on like he knew nothing about it, and if he happened upon meeting Cunningham, would be as nice as he could. He would admit it made him slightly uncomfortable about the thought of Cunningham but more or less because he didn’t quite understand it all the way. Could it only be because of his supposed fame that caused a boy of all people to crush on him?

However he started letting it go as the week turned into two and so on. Cunningham never approached him about it, and he would do the same. Of course Hermione and Ron were not quick to let it go. Once Hermione would start on about the situation, Ron would butt in (to Harry’s gratitude) and remind her that Harry was already in a relationship and shouldn’t be thinking about it just because it’s a boy.

Dennis had in fact come to talk with Harry within this time but it was not for the interview he knew for a fact it was. It had actually turned out to be that Dennis would want to do said interview on a hogsmeade weekend. Harry politely agreed, eyeing the camera that Dennis all but glued to him now and they moved on their merry way. However, as they sat in the great hall for dinner already about two months into school, Harry began to notice an absence of one particular boy at the Round Dumbledore Table.

Draco, he found over the course of a week, was never at their table. Nor did he hang around the Slytherins in any sort of fashion. Despite himself-- Harry found this worrisome. 

“Hermione.... Has Draco never been here at the table for meals?” He asked the girl before him, Ron had lifted his head and scanned the table, a chuckle coming out of him. 

“Serves him. After that fight he probably doesn’t want to show his face. Or at least we can hope.” He said, stuffing a spoon of soup in his mouth after he finished speaking. Hermione on the hand didn’t look around at the table and rose and eyebrow at Harry. 

“No. He’s always in the common room, Harry. He’s always in there after dinner. My best guess is that he’s been taking his food in there rather than out here.” She stated blankly, as though Harry should have known it all along. “Everyone in our house talks about it-- of course I’m sure they don’t want him knowing about it.” She said. Harry frowned, placing down his fork and getting up on an impulse. 

“I’ll meet you back upstairs.” He said, getting up from his spot and beginning down the hall. He was walking quickly towards the tower, wondering what on earth Malfoy was doing not being at the table. Could it be some sort of nerve? An anxiety? He wasn’t followed by his flunkies anymore and most of his posse had all either not returned or they themselves avoided public eye. The moment he reached the picture of Professor Snape (who looked at him down his hooked nose) however, he paused. Why did he care? Why was it in him so much to find the Malfoy. What would he even do? Drag him to the table? Sit in an awkward conversation with him until they both were desperate to separate themselves? But he resolved himself. He knew what to do.

“Lemondrop.” He stated, Snape sliding to the side to reveal the doorway. As he walked into the common room, he saw that there in fact, was Draco sitting by the fire place in an arm chair. There weren’t many students up here at this time, one or two who were sitting to themselves. With a deep breath, Harry walked over to the ottoman not far from the chair Draco was in, and looked at Draco. “Mind if I take this seat?” He asked, gesturing to the foot rest. Draco looked up from the fire at this, raising an eyebrow at him and gesturing to it with a flick of his hand.

“If you’d like to, Potter. I don’t exactly hold reign of the seats here, let alone foot rests.” Said the boy with a sense of mocking sarcasm before he threw his questioning look back to the lit fire. Potter kept a retort to himself and took a seat. However, despite having a full plan ahead for just how to start this conversation-- Draco had begun instead. “Why aren’t you with your group?” He asked, not looking at Harry. For a moment, Potter had fallen silent unsure how to respond. Could he just simply tell Draco, “I heard you were alone and acted on impulse?” Or “I thought you might want a buddy,” cause by golly was he not even close to being a friend. But that was what he wanted to be. At this realization Harry hummed to himself. He was mental.

“...Why aren’t you?” He suddenly responded, watching Draco now as he waited for an answer. Draco looked at him, nothing written on his face.

“Was that supposed to be some sort of idiotic joke, Potter?”

“No. What I mean is why aren’t you eating down at the table? You haven’t been there.” Potter asked, leaning forward and interlocking his fingers together as he stared at Malfoy. To this Draco frowned. 

“That’s not any of your business.” He started, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s that have to do with yo-”

“Why don’t you sit with us tomorrow at breakfast.” Harry said, cutting off the other boy as he watched him.

“Are you mad?” Draco stated, still staring at Harry. They both kept their gaze on each other as the silence settled, Harry still expecting a proper answer. But of course, Malfoy being the way he is, scoffed. “You are, aren’t you. Hit to many times with the killing curse, I assume?” He commented. And thought Harry may have taken offense to this in the past, he only shrugged.

“Do what you like, Malfoy. I figured I’d be the better person and extend a hand. But if you want to stay cooped up in here for every meal for the rest of the year-- who’s to stop you?” He asked, standing up and beginning for the tower. 

“I don’t need your pity.” Spat Malfoy, turning around in his chair horribly fast to watch Harry begin up the stairs. 

“It’s not Pity. It’s an invitation. Accept it or Don’t” And Harry quickly walked up the stairs. It was a little too early to be going to bed but he would prefer to be there and face the outcome of breakfast tomorrow than hear anything else from that night. 

 

He would never admit it,even possibly to himself, but he was excited to see if Draco Malfoy would show up to breakfast the following day....and see just how annoyed Ron might be.


End file.
